Of Flowers and Scones
by Naeryda
Summary: Today was the day England would finally admit his feelings to Japan. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding prevented him for doing so. Oneshot Pairing: England/Female Japan (Iggypan/Asakiku/Asasaku) Rated T for Iggy's language


_Summary: Today was the day England would admit his feelings to Japan. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding prevented him for doing so. Oneshot with my OTP: England/Female Japan (Iggypan/Asakiku/Asasaku)._

 **A/N: English is not my first language, so sorry if there are some mistakes :'D. I wanted to make a one shot of my OTP England/Female Japan, because that pairing is just freaking adorable and it certainly needs more love and fanfictions :O**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the world meeting in London. The important gatherings have been held in England for some days with all the countries. As usual, all the meetings started as they ended; in utter chaos.

Arthur was one of the first to arrive. With flowers and a pounding heart, he entered the large room. Without the other countries, the atmosphere felt calm. Today was the day he would finally ask her on a date. After the stressful meeting would end, he would wait for her to pack her things and confess his feelings. For decades the Brit has loved the land of the rising sun. Japan was indeed a calm and shy nation. Every time she talked or blushed, the English man could only stare at her. It was such an adorable sight. Both had been friends for a long time and over the years, Arthur had developed feelings for her which he could not deny any longer. Although he was nervous about telling her, he still needed to get it off his chest. His uneasy steps led him towards his seat. 'The United Kingdom' was written on his desk, where he laid down the bouquet. He had picked out cherry blossoms and her national flowers, Chrysanthemum. Cautiously, Arthur hid the flowers carefully under the table. No one should know about his intention, especially not France. The other countries came in and sat down to their respective chairs, the moment he had removed the bouquet. The English's eyes followed every single one of them, until they met his object of desire. For him, Sakura looked as gorgeous as ever. She was the most beautiful creature, he has ever seen; her adorable black bob hairstyle, her calming brown eyes and her cute petite figure. The only item that caught his attention was something she was holding in her hands. It was a box, wrapped with a decorative paper. It looked like a present. France, who sat next to him, noticed Arthur's staring and discovered the blossoms underneath the Brit's desk.

"Honhon, dear _Angleterre_ , I was not aware of your love for flowers."

"W-What?" Arthur questioned, embarrassed to be found out.

"The bouquet; who is going to receive these? Maybe the lovely miss Sakura?" He grinned from ear to ear, standing up with the intention of walking towards the Japanese. Arthur reacted instantly and grabbed the French man by the hand, "Don't you dare frog."

"So these are for her," Francis replied with a superior look, while Arthur grew more annoyed by the second. Trying to ignore the annoying Frenchman, England observed how Sakura talked to America. Her face held a lovingly smile and her eyes a joyful atmosphere.

His anger which was created by this sight, increased his bad mood; and France was not helping in decreasing it. Over several weeks now, the Japanese and American had spent a lot of time together and Arthur could not help himself but get angry every time America would talk to him. The former one of them was driven mad by jealousy.

Before the conversation between the two frenemies could escalate any further, America approached both of the quarrelling males.

"Yo, Iggy," Alfred exclaimed loudly. To the Brit's dismay, people around him stared at them, including Sakura. This unsettled him extremely to the point where he could no longer hold his neutral façade. Neither France nor America noticed his tense body language.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked awkwardly, suppressing his rising anger. This day would be hard enough, without the two of them.

"Oh wow, dude, did you get out of bed on the wrong side? Chill your nipples, I just wanted to talk to you after the meeting," he laughed, patting the Brit's shoulder. After minutes of having his anger under control, the English man lost his patience.

"No, I won't, leave me the bloody hell alone, you git," He shouted, fuming with every fibre of his body. His ranting caught the attention of all the present. Only seconds after his outburst, Arthur turned his attention back to his desk. His eyes caught a glimpse of Sakura. She had often witnessed his angry exclamation when he was in the company of France or America. Normally she would smile or hold a neutral look; but this time her eyes expressed the feelings of sadness, disappointment and hopelessness. Arthur did not quite understand this reaction and tried his best to comprehend them. Had he insult her?

Sakura on the other hand was not insulted by his speech. She was hurt. Years ago, she had discovered that she was in love with him. After struggling with herself, she decided to finally admit these feelings to him. However, she was not blessed with an extroverted spirit and feared this step which motivated her to ask the only man who knew the most about Arthur: America. In addition of this advantage, Alfred was in the possession of an open-minded character. Therefore she spent a lot of time with him to figure out a plan on how she could confess to the Englishman. Alfred had suggested asking Arthur to talk to him after the meeting. Then he would disappear and leave her and Arthur alone "by accident". She had made scones for him as a present; to surprise him. That was the plan, but seeing that Arthur had strongly disagreed Alfred's offer, Sakura felt as she would not get another chance that day.

The Brit's calm atmosphere had completely ceased. Disappointed with the current situation, Japan made her way to her seat. Normally, she would take notes and listen to anybody's presentation; Today was different, she was unsure of herself and the circumstances which dictated her mood.

Arthur, after calming slowly down, did not pay attention to any person who spoke; except for the Japanese country. The sad look her face held, unsettled him greatly.

She did not once look at him during the meeting. Under normal circumstances, she would glance at him and smile or observing his quarrel with France, but today was different, and it distraught Arthur.

"I will talk to her after this gathering is over," he murmured to himself.

Three hours had passed by and people exited the room. The meeting had ended, and England's heartbeats were accelerating his pulse. He took the flowers and stood up. Unfortunately his intention of speaking to her was interrupted as he saw that Sakura was moving towards America with her gift.

"I-It can't be," Arthur breathed, watching as his dearest approached the American with a blushing face.

"A-America, I have a question," he heard her say. As if this day had not been bad enough for the Brit, Arthur's mind was troubled with a lot of questions, feelings and mostly; heartbreak. He could not believe it. Before anyone could question his shocked expression, he dashed out of the room and went home as fast as possible. As he stood in front of his house's porch, Arthur looked at the bouquet in his hands and thought of how he would ever confess to her. Apparently, she did not love him. With a broken heart, he entered his house with every intention of distracting himself; to no avail.

Unbeknownst to Arthur, Sakura was not smitten by America. He was her friend and upon seeing England's reaction on the inquiry of 'talking after the meeting', the young female was troubled. She doubted her plan and wanted to reassure herself by asking America if she should still approach the Brit or not. The moment, she talked to America, she watched Arthur leaving the room with a shocking and sad expression. It was quite obvious to anybody present in the meeting –meaning all countries- that the Englishman and the Japanese were in love; and after witnessing the heart-breaking drama, they all just shook their heads and hoped that both of the mentioned countries would finally admit their feelings.

"O-Oh," she whispered as she saw Arthur's leaving.

"I have no idea what Iggy's problem is," America commented, patting Sakura's shoulders, "Don't worry, he will come to his senses. I believe in you, and if I were you, I would still talk to him today."

Sakura knew that he was right. She had to tell England her feelings, if he would reciprocate them or not was out of question. He had to be aware of them.

"Go after him, or wait until evening, after he has calmed down from whatever he is suffering from," the American jested, mocking his former nurturer.

And waited she did, until the sun sat down. While every other country was residing in a hotel, the Brit lived in a cosy house, near the meeting building. She had often visited him and liked the way he lived. It was a classical Victorian house with a beautiful garden.

It was a summer evening; the warm wind caressed her face as she walked with the wrapped gift towards the porch of the house. The nearer she came, the louder the voices inside the house got. She heard the voices of Arthur and Francis. It seemed as if they were having a row which stopped after Sakura had knocked on the door.

"Oh heavens, who on earth could that be?" Arthur announced annoyed, "After you burst into my house frog, I assume that this person has at least more decency than you, to knock on the bloody door."

"Calm down, _Angleterre_ , I wanted to look after you."

"Why?" England asked angrily as he strode to the door to open it. "Because you seemed to be devastated," Francis claimed, following the Brit's figure.

"I was certainly not devastated. I was fine, as al-," Arthur interrupted his own sentence upon seeing the Japanese woman in front of his door; with the same wrapped box she had "apparently" given Alfred. "I-It's y-you," he stated obviously.

"And that my cue to leave," France said, smiling at both of the other countries. "And remember, _Angleterre_ , keep calm and carry on."

As he left, England stepped aside, to let Sakura in.

"What brings you here?"

"I-I, er…" Sakura never stuttered, but being in his presence and trying to confess her love for him, her tongue grew heavier. The blush on her face worsened, showing that she felt extremely nervous. Arthur, not comprehending the current situation, had no words for her to offer. He stared at her, admiring once again her cuteness.

"I came t-to…" her words were stuck in her dry throat; knowing no other way, she pushed her gift into his hands, averting her gaze to the floor. England, being flabbergasted over the fact that she had just given him a gift, opened the box and stared at the content. She had made him scones and they looked tasty.

"I-I thank you." His expression of gratefulness was uttered quietly and seeing that she was facing the floor, he ran towards the living room where he had placed the flowers on a small table. As he returned with the flowers, she finally looked up with widened eyes, "A-are those flowers for me?" she asked uncertain, accepting the present as she saw her own national flowers.

"Y-Yes, I wanted to give them to you this morning, b-but…"

She looked at him with a tilting head and a questioning face, waiting for him to continue his explanation. 'Now is the moment,' he thought and his hopes were heightened again after receiving her gift. "I-I saw you with Alfred and thought you two w-would,…"

"Date?" she intervened, noticing how difficult it was for him to spell this word.

"Y-Yes and I was jealous a-and…," sweating like there was no tomorrow, the Brit prepared himself for his confession. "I wanted to give you these a-and ask you o-out," he admitted, hiding his blushing face by not looking at her in fear of seeing rejection even though it was clear that she liked him. "For some years now, I-I realised that I-I," he gulped, finally meeting her gaze, "I love you."

After years of living with these hidden feelings, Arthur was content to have them admitted openly to the person he cared the most about. He was still shaking with every fibre of his body as he waited for her reaction. She on the other hand was gazing at him. At first her eyes held a shocking look which transformed into a loving and happy one afterwards. She smelled the flowers and smiled from ear to ear, before she hugged the flustered Brit. He, expecting the worst, was overwhelmed with her reaction, and embraced her too. She had not rejected, but accepted him.

"I love you too," she mumbled quietly in his clothes. After all those anguish hours, he was finally aware of her true feelings.

They stayed in their current joyful position for several minutes until Sakura broke away from him, "I am so glad to have told you my true feelings."

"Indeed," Arthur gently whispered, stroking her cheek. Sakura smiled, "And you thought I would date Alfred."

Annoyed by his act of jealousy, Arthur blushed again averting his eyes towards the wall, "Y-Yes, but…That bloody American." Even if that was not intended to be a joke, Japan started to laugh nonetheless. It was a funny notion for her; she adored the jealous blushing Brit. During her laughter, England could not help himself but to smile over her reaction. She was such an adorable person and now she was his just as he was hers. Without her notice, Arthur softly took her face in his palms. At his move, her laughter ceased. All she could think of were his vibrant green eyes. Such breath-taking eyes which had caught her since the day she had first seen him. They closed the distance with a sweet kiss.

Indeed, it had been an eventful day with a happy outcome.


End file.
